


Always

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, F/M, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:“Dance with Me” by TFG"
Relationships: Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Akiteru & Tsukishima Kei
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911631
Kudos: 7
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novocaine_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/gifts).



“Look, Akiteru. I promised you that I would come to your wedding, and I’m here. Period. There’s no bonus, extension pack, discount or fourth genie wish. I’m not mingling with strangers, let alone dancing.”

“You didn’t bring a present.”

“Hey ! I told you I wouldn’t have time to buy one and you said you didn’t want one ! _Your presence would be blessing enough on this union._ Those were your exact words !”

“But I don’t have anyone for the opening dance.”

Kei looked into his brother’s eyes. Damn, he really was starting to feel guilty, even though it was his fault their parents had refused to come. He rolled his eyes.

“Fine ! One dance. That’s all you’ll get out of me ! And who plans a family dance as opening dance ?! Isn’t that supposed to be between the married couple ??”

“Family tradition, apparently. It won’t be too weird, don’t worry. Saeko only has one parent left and her dad had a bad fall recently. So, she’ll be dancing with her little brother too.”

“Great.”

“I swear it’s gonna be fun ! No choreography or anything, just two siblings going mad to some tune !”

Kei looked at him with horror.

“You don’t even what the song is gonna be ?!”

“Saeko wanted to choose so I let her.”

“You weren’t married yet and you already let her do whatever.”

“Kei, stop being such a grump. No matter what you say, you’re dancing with me. You’ve already agreed and I’m not letting go.”

He clicked his tongue.

“You could at least know which song she chose. So that I can prepare myself. I mean she never mentioned anything ?”

He shrugged which only infuriated Kei more.

“She just said it was gonna be good and I didn’t ask for details.”

He lifted his eyes to the sky.

“Give me patience, please. Wait, actually scratch that, give me the song, please since my older brother is useless.”

“Hey ! I heard that. You know, why don’t you go ask her if it’s that important to you ?”

“She’s not gonna tell me.”

“Why are you saying that ?”

“Because I wanna know, and she loves tormenting me.”

Akiteru had the audacity to laugh fondly.

“Ah, yes. Your petty rivalry. Well, I guess that your only choice left now is to trust me not to embarrass yourself in front of everyone.”

“I have half a mind to just let you deal with that on you own.”

“You wouldn’t.”

_Damn, he was right._

He gulped down his own saliva.

“How many people are we talking about ?”

Akiteru made an apologetic face.

“Around 150 people.”

He took a deep breath and extended his hand to his brother as the lights went off and the first notes resonated.

“Then, I hope that even now that you’re married I can still count on my older brother.”

Akiteru squeezed his hand.

“Always, Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
